


Ticklish

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fictober, Fluff, Post-Episode: s11e03 Plus One, scully is ticklish, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: Mulder tickling Scully. Set after "Plus One".





	Ticklish

He’s thought he’s seen it all. Her clothes, that is. This sweater she’s wearing, however, is new to him. Human, it reads. It makes him smile. His Scully would wear something like this. But it’s also a reminder that there are so many things about her he no longer knows. They’re not living together anymore, no longer sharing a life. He is allowed to share her bed tonight, here in this motel, but that is all. If he dared, he’d ask. He wants to know what it means. Does it mean anything? They’ve had sex twice now. To him it means everything; a step in the right direction. But to her?

“Why are you staring at me?” Scully asks him. She turns to him, combing her wet hair. Her face looks fresh and so young. Living without him is good for her. She thrives while he withers away. “Mulder?”

“I was wondering about your sweater.” It’s only partly a lie; he does want to know about it. She’s not a sweater person. Unless they’re his and she’s wearing them after they’ve had sex on the couch in winter and she’s cold. He puts the memory aside, wants to revisit it later.

“My sweater?” She looks down at it and smiles softly. “You really want to know?” Mulder nods. He sits on the edge of the bed and she comes closer. So close that they’re almost touching. He can smell her shampoo, her shower gel. They’re familiar. She smells like she always does, like Scully. She’s barefoot, her painted nails winking at him. It’s the light blue bubblegum color she loves so much. The first time he saw it, he was fascinated. Not everyone gets to see Scully like this. He does. At least today.

“I bought it secondhand. I came across this little shop not from the house.”

“Our house?”

“Is there any other house? Yes, our house. I was in the area and I thought I’d go in.”

“When was this?”

“A while ago.”

“Hm, did you want to see me?

"Maybe,” she says, her tone evasive. But there’s the hint of a smile and Mulder is not worried. He reaches out his hand and touches the sweater. It feels soft.

“Come back to bed, Scully,” he repeats the words she used last night when their doppelgängers interfered with their personal encore. They’ve had that now, but Mulder misses her. He wants to hold and kiss her and be close to her. As long as she lets him.

“I need to do my hair.” She doesn’t sound convincing. He grabs the hem of her sweater and tugs on it so she has to come closer. “Mulder, if I don’t blow dry it, I’ll look a mess.”

“You could never look anything but beautiful, Scully. Never.” She giggles. Mulder realizes that he wants more of this. So much more. His hands are on her waist, just resting there.

“Five minutes, Mulder.” Scully crawls into bed and he doesn’t know whether he wants to grin or pout.

“Five minutes isn’t enough for what I had in mind.”

“No sex, Mulder. I just showered. You should too.” She nuzzles his neck, smells him and he chuckles.

“You like me dirty.”

“Sometimes I do,” she admits, kissing his throat once and then moving away. Their faces are close. He smells her toothpaste and her face cream. She hasn’t applied lipstick yet, is free of make-up. If he wanted to, he could count her freckles.

“You’re staring again.”

“You’re beautiful, Scully.” She huffs.

“You don’t believe me?” She doesn’t say anything and moves even further away from him. He can’t let that happen, can’t let her go. He puts his hand on her hip and draws her closer. Scully lets him.

“I believe you,” she says, her voice soft, her eyes smiling.

“Hmm.” He wants to tell her that he misses her. That he misses this. Sex is amazing, has always been breathtaking with her. But this… this is what he misses the most. Sharing the same breath, looking into her eyes and losing himself there knowing that she’ll always be there to catch him. No matter what.

“Five minutes are up.”

“They’re not.” Mulder runs a hand over her hair where a stubborn lock has sprung free. “For a scientist you don’t take time seriously, do you?”

“Mulder, I really need to-” he doesn’t let her finish. It just happens. She tries to scoot away from him and the hand on her hip tightens. Then he starts tickling her, just because. He knows how ticklish she is, found out her little secret the weekend they took their relationship to the next level. That was over a decade ago. His other hand comes out to play as she laughs heartily, trying to kick him away. She once hit him so badly during one of his tickle attacks that he had a black eye for over a week. It was worth it.

“Mulder, stop,” she pleads, her voice raw and breathless. His hands are under her sweater and he stills them against her warm skin. She’s panting next to him and he puts his head on her chest, listening to the drum of her heart.

“My hair is a mess now,” she says while she runs her hand through his. Mulder closes his eyes. He wants to stay in this room, pretend they are still and forever these people. No dark past, just this sunny, carefree present.

“I love your hair, mess or not.” He loves all of her, but she knows that.

“Let me get ready so we can go home, hm?” He scoots away so he can look at her. He touches her forehead, her lips, her nose. Scully smiles.

“Just so I can remember your face when…” When she goes home to her house and he goes home to his. The house that’s theirs.

“You know my face, Mulder.”

“I just don’t want to forget it. Any of it.” Scully watches him a moment and he wonders what she’s thinking. Then she touches him, too. His forehead, his nose and his lips last. Her finger stays there.

“Not yet, Mulder. Soon. I’ll be back home soon.” He kisses her finger and lets her up. He watches her transform Dana into Scully, marvels at the beauty of her. One day soon. He can wait.


End file.
